


【中苏南】亲亲相隐

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1958年末至1959年初，铁托前往亚洲和中东各国进行外事访问，希望在东西方进行世界性对抗时开辟“中立”的“第三阵营”。为了应对铁托在亚非所进行的“影响中国和苏联地位”的挑战，北京动员了自己所有外交和政治资源，准备全力打击贝尔格莱德的“不利影响”。
Relationships: 中苏南
Kudos: 8





	【中苏南】亲亲相隐

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫拟人：约瑟普•瓦尔特  
> 朝鲜拟人：李敬姬
> 
> cp：中国x苏联x南斯拉夫，顺序无意义。

约瑟普•瓦尔特，在忍受了大半个月之后，终于下定决心，准备去处理掉那条已经跟了自己三个国家的“小尾巴”——好吧，大尾巴。  
说实在的，苏联和中国要找自己麻烦这事儿，约瑟普是有心理预期的；在埃及[1]的机场，知道北京已发出电报、要求所有驻外使馆采取紧急措施、揭露“铁托集团”的“真实意图”时，他也只是付之一笑；但听说王耀一路尾随自己路过了印度尼西亚、缅甸、锡兰，现在甚至提前抵达了印度，他终于忍无可忍、决定无需再忍了。  
尼赫鲁为铁托举办欢迎晚宴时，约瑟普悄悄脱队了，他准确地摸到了新德里使馆区，然后守株待兔地，等到了从苏联驻印度大使馆走出来的王耀。

王耀显是没料到约瑟普居然会——或者，“居然敢”——等在苏联大使馆的门口，中国人一时愣住了，而南斯拉夫人径直迎了上去，礼貌而疏离地用俄语道：“真巧。”因明知王耀不会接，约瑟普也不试图握手了。  
“……真巧。”  
寒暄的话就那么说完了，约瑟普等了几秒，见王耀不打算主动开口，便提议道：“介意去做个客吗？”  
王耀很想说介意，但碍于“外交礼节”，他最终只生硬地道：“中国大使馆离这里不远。”  
“真巧，南斯拉夫大使馆也不远。”

中南已经把外交关系降为了代办级，于是显然，他们谁都不打算踏足对方的大使馆。两人僵持的时候，苏联驻印度大使贝尼迪克托夫一路小跑了出来：“王同志，还好你没走，刚来的新电报——”他顿住了，“您有客人？”  
王耀和约瑟普同时转身看着贝尼迪克托夫，静默片刻后，中国人先开了口：“我想，他是你的客人。”  
贝尼迪克托夫更无措了：“啊？”  
约瑟普漠然道：“不，王，我是来找你的。”  
王耀挑眉道：“这是苏联大使馆。”  
“所以我猜你在这。”约瑟普语含讽刺。  
王耀有些被惹怒了，但在他开口前，贝尼迪克托夫高声道：“既然是王同志的客人，那请进？”  
“……”  
“……”  
贝尼迪克托夫目不斜视地看着王耀：“您可以继续用一楼的会客间。”他一眼都没看约瑟普，仿佛害怕被指责“亲近铁托集团”。  
王耀思忖片刻，接受了苏联人的好意——虽然他极有可能只是不想大使馆门口爆发剧烈冲突、明天被挂上新闻头条：“谢谢您。”  
拉着贝尼迪克托夫重新走进大门时，中国人在心底暗暗期待约瑟普直接拒绝“进苏联人的屋子做客”，就此结束今晚的会面，但他失望了：约瑟普冷笑了一声，毫不犹豫地跟了进来。

王耀端起已经冷了的红茶，装腔作势地抿了一口，在心底表扬贝尼迪克托夫够识相：他把两人领到会客厅后就消失了，连茶都没换上新的，于是虽然自己的茶是凉的，但约瑟普连口凉茶都没有。  
但中国人的得意没有持续多久。约瑟普左右环顾了一番，确认自己没有茶杯后，直接大马金刀地坐到了沙发上，端起茶壶、掀起壶盖，灌了一大口茶，随后泄愤似的放下，挑衅地望着王耀，以示自己也喝过茶了。  
王耀耸耸肩，尽量把表情调整到“你怎么那么无聊”，不急不缓地道：“好吧，找我什么事？”  
约瑟普反问道：“你说呢？”  
王耀嘁了一声：“要打架的话，还是不要在别人家的大使馆了吧。”  
“你还知道这是别人家的？”  
“啊，如果你想问这个话，亲爱的瓦尔特同志，”王耀的嗓音里充满了虚伪的做作，“我是来发专程发电报的，希望你还记得，前天是共产主义事业的伟大战士、忠诚的马克思列宁主义者、坚决的革命者，约瑟夫•斯大林的七十九周岁诞辰[2]。”  
约瑟普冷然道：“北京还是那么讨厌。”  
“你该多看看苏联的报纸，不要在修正主义的路上走得太远，瓦尔特同志。这是《真理报》的社论。哦对了，作为献礼，斯大林格勒水电站提前发电了，这可是世界上发电能力世界第一的水电站[3]。”  
约瑟普已经很久不看这些了——谁不知道那上面都是骂自己的话：“需要我恭喜你赢了一局吗，把苏联对斯大林的评价掰回来了，嗯？”  
王耀笑了笑：“约瑟普同志，这是唯物的、客观真理的胜利，不是我的。”他放下茶杯，瞟了眼茶壶，用昭然若揭的嫌弃语气道，“我请他们再上壶茶吧。”

王耀站了起来，刚走到门边，就听见身后传来约瑟普的嘲讽：“我得说，你越来越讨厌了。”  
“是吗？我倒是觉得自己最近勤奋努力、积极进取。”  
“某种意义上是挺努力的。这次我们的访问加起来得有两个半月，你准备跟我两个半月？”  
王耀转过身，脸上充满了恰到好处的疑惑：“你在说什么？我来新德里，是专程拜访印度共产党的总书记，高士同志的。”  
“那印度尼西亚呢？”  
“印度尼西亚共产党的艾地总书记邀请我们去做客，他还送了我一个印尼天堂鸟的标本。”王耀歪了歪脑袋，“放在中国大使馆了，你想看的话，我现在就带你去。”

约瑟普决定不问了：毫无疑问，以北京在东南亚的影响力，王耀去哪都能找到理由。他站了起来：“你接下来，不会要去埃塞俄比亚吧？”  
“是的。”  
“再下一站是苏丹？”  
“这倒是还没定。”  
约瑟普走近两步，试图用自己的身高造成压迫：“埃塞俄比亚和苏丹，可没人邀请你去做客吧？”他点出这两个国家，也是因为苏联和中国在那里的影响不那么强大和明显。  
王耀毫不示弱地仰起头：“大概，我能发展几个新朋友？——或者，不去苏丹了，直接去埃及，去支持伊拉克的独立，还有，见见那些正在被镇压的同志。”其时，纳赛尔正为同叙利亚结盟、在伊拉克的地位以及残酷镇压埃及共产党等问题，与苏联进行着激烈的政治斗争。  
“……”  
王耀提高了音量：“纳赛尔镇压埃及共产党，攻击伊拉克共产党和苏联，是铁托的主意么？”  
这个指责太重了，约瑟普愤而回击：“没有！如果纳赛尔想利用铁托、利用南共来打击埃共，我们一定立刻掉头、离开开罗！”   
“那攻击苏联呢？”  
约瑟普顿住了，十几秒后，他才一字一顿地道：“毫无疑问，我不希望埃及和苏联的关系糟下去，我们会努力制止纳赛尔[4]。”

王耀狐疑地皱起了眉头，打量起了约瑟普的表情，最终只道：“希望如此。我可听说，南斯拉夫的大使警告纳赛尔，说苏联已经下令让埃及共产党人去暗杀他，请务必加强安保[5]。”  
“听说？听布拉金斯基说的吧。”  
王耀微微一笑：“总不能是听你说的。”  
“我们从没说过这话，但它确实很像苏联人的做事风格，不是么？”约瑟普的声音有些刻意的阴沉，意图让王耀想起一个传言：他素来尊敬的共产国际执行总书记、保加利亚的共产党人季米特洛夫，可能就是死于斯大林的暗杀。  
王耀不置可否，主动把话题转了开去：“铁托说，他这次出行是‘和平的使命’。”  
“事实如此。”  
“虚伪。铁托匪帮在伤害这个世界的和平，为美帝国主义和西方殖民主义服务……”王耀才朗诵了个开头，就被约瑟普拎着衣领半提了起来，后者愤然道：“闭嘴。”

尽管似乎单挑处于劣势，但王耀依然气定神闲，而约瑟普也很快反应过来：这里毕竟是苏联大使馆，真动上手自己绝对不占优。南斯拉夫人只得悻悻地松了手，重提上一个话题：“你在帮布拉金斯基掩盖。帮凶。”  
王耀低下头，整理起了自己的衣领：“怎么不直接动手？”  
“……”  
“毕竟美国大使馆太远？”  
“……”约瑟普怒火中烧，终于开始口不择言，“你还真觉得这里是你的主场？”  
王耀笑着摇了摇头：“是伊廖沙的。我是来做客的。”  
约瑟普捏紧了拳头，搜肠刮肚地思考起了怎么攻击王耀最为直白有效：“为什么要让你出头？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果布拉金斯基看我不顺眼，就让他自己来！”约瑟普仰起头，看着屋顶华丽的吊灯——他确定，那上面有不止一个窃听器。

王耀面无表情地瞥了眼吊灯，主动帮忙释了疑：“想让他听清楚的话，电话上也有一个。”  
“……”  
“想说什么？”王耀指了指电话的方向。  
“……”约瑟普咬了咬牙，“他这会在哪？在西伯利亚沉迷种玉米？”  
王耀眨眨眼睛：“你想知道的话，伊廖沙在忙经互会的事儿，最近刚举行的第十次会议决定，共同投资建设‘和平’电力网和‘友谊’输油管，这可是两项大工程。”  
“所以就换你来？”  
王耀纠正道：“是我自己想来，不是‘换’我来。”  
“所以你出现在这里，是为了‘你的’行动，与莫斯科磋商的。”  
王耀来苏联大使馆，确实是为了与伊利亚通话，以便进行针对南斯拉夫的联合行动。中国人笑了笑，坦然承认了这个事实。  
约瑟普追问道：“针对南斯拉夫的？”  
“包括，但不限于。”

约瑟普深呼吸了几次，竭力让自己的大脑维持正常运作：“你在得意。”  
“我没有。”王耀断然否认，“如果你那么觉得，那我想，这是纯粹的心理作用。”  
约瑟普道：“我知道，中国革命的胜利对于国际共运……”他在这个词上顿了顿，然后想掩盖什么似的迅速说了下去，“意义非同寻常。在西方看来，它对世界格局造成的重大冲击，甚至可与同年在哈萨克斯坦试爆成功的、那颗代号‘第一道闪电’的原子弹等量齐观。”  
“谢谢，我也那么觉得。”  
约瑟普明显被噎了一下，声音里带出了更多的愤懑：“他们还觉得，1948年苏南同盟的破裂让‘东方阵营’这块铁板上出现了一道裂缝，那么，新中国的成立、中苏同盟的建立，已经让这道裂缝变得不再那么重要。”  
“我并没那么想，希望你也没有。如果可以，我希望你回到——”  
约瑟普不耐烦地打断道：“‘以苏联为首’的‘社会主义大家庭’？”  
王耀笑着点了点头，说在月初的时候，自己招待了来访的李敬姬：“她在人民广场发表了即兴演讲，说‘以苏联为首的社会主义大家庭的团结是不可战胜的力量[6]’。”  
约瑟普啧了一声：“我相信她是真心那么想的，但你不是。”  
王耀扬起了眉毛，正要开口，约瑟普抢道：“你炮击金门这事儿，布拉金斯基事先并不知情。”他用的是肯定句。  
“……”

“所以别劝和了，”约瑟普觉得自己赢了一局，语气也欢快了起来，“你能欺骗几乎所有人，唯独骗不了我，我太明白布拉金斯基的表现说明什么了。”  
王耀的表情有些僵硬，他换上了陈述事实的语气：“你在挑拨。”  
“需要我挑拨吗，真相如何，你——还有布拉金斯基，”约瑟普转头看了眼电话，“心里不清楚？”  
“伊廖沙立刻发表了演说……”  
“那是为了护着你，或者你乐意的话，也可以叫它‘履行盟友义务’。”约瑟普明白自己猜对了，于是越说越开心，“王，你可能以为自己是个撒谎的专家，当年我第一时间给你打了恭喜建国和申请建交的电报，你假装没收到，一装就装了五年。”  
王耀挺直了背脊：“是的，那又怎么样？”  
“但你骗不了我，知道为什么吗？”  
这问题倒是真超出了中国人的认知范围，为了维持气势，他只能佯作不屑：“我不想知道。”  
“那你在想什么呢？想我最好立刻消失，然后去给莫斯科打电话？”  
“……”

王耀沉默了，而约瑟普反倒卖起了关子，他走到电话旁、拿起了话筒、举到眼前端详了起来，似乎在找窃听器到底装在了哪儿：“那么，布拉金斯基确实没和你说过这个故事。”  
“我不认为有说的必要。”  
“这也是假话，王。你很好奇。”  
“……”  
“1946年夏天，”约瑟普举着话筒转过身，“南斯拉夫空军击落了美军的战斗机。理由是：我讨厌那些不经过我同意、就在南斯拉夫领空飞来飞去的玩意。”  
“……”  
“所有人，我想，包括你，都以为苏联在背后给我撑腰。但其实不是的。直到我把美国飞机打了下来、俘虏了美军飞行员，他才知道这件事。”  
“……”  
“和你这次一样，那次布拉金斯基也站出来了，他做了公开演讲，说攻击南斯拉夫会被克里姆林宫视同攻击苏联。”  
“……”  
“后面的故事，你也知道了——两年之后，我们掰了。”约瑟普把话筒扣回了电话机，“你可别以为金门这事儿能轻易混过去，我给你一个忠告，苏联人可比你想象的，更小心眼。”

王耀用了十几秒来整理思绪，尽管他竭力装得若无其事，但声音隐隐有些发颤：“你在挑拨。”  
“这是你第二次说这话了。王，如果中苏同盟真的牢不可破，那任何人的离间挑拨都是无效的——我会不懂这个道理？”约瑟普笑了起来，“而且，这话是说给我听的，还是说给‘观众’听的？”  
“……”  
“别太担心，我打赌，死要面子的布拉金斯基会假装没听过这些——还是你觉得，需要和他解释一下？”  
“……”  
“你才不想去解释呢，你最多觉得这事儿不该暴露给外人，可不认为自己有错。”约瑟普笑得更大声了，“我当年给布拉金斯基打电话、告诉他我击落了美国的飞机，尽管装得有些后怕，但心底可在拼命给自己鼓掌呢。”  
“……”  
“这么大的成就，没有观众确实太遗憾了，要不，我给你鼓鼓掌？”约瑟普居然真的抬起手，热烈地鼓起了掌。

王耀闭上眼睛，坚定地道：“这只是一件小事。”  
“我当年也那么想。”约瑟普自觉大获全胜，忽然心血来潮，开口道，“我知道的，还不止这些。”  
“……还有？”  
“你的真实意图。我可不觉得，你非那么大劲一路跟着我，单纯是看我不顺眼。”  
王耀没有再次否认自己尾随约瑟普的事实，只道：“我的真实意图？那当然是，全力反对你的‘真实意图’——南斯拉夫想构造‘第三阵营’！”  
“这个世界已经够糟了，光是今年，就又是柏林危机又是台海危机，东西方对立得都快沸腾了。总有那么一些国家，不想站队、不想掺和这些破事，不行么？”  
“东西方对立这事儿再破，不也是你弄出来的么？”王耀指的，是当年约瑟普进言说服伊利亚，让所有东欧国家退出马歇尔计划，强迫东西方经济脱钩，以便构造独立于西方的“社会主义阵营”。  
“……”  
“你弄出来的事，现在有什么脸指责世界变糟？还是你觉得自己闯了个大祸，想要弥补了？”

约瑟普咬了咬牙：“我并不后悔。”  
“你后悔也没用了。”  
南斯拉夫人不再纠缠，他开辟了一个新的战场：“你刚建国的时候，所有人都觉得，我和苏联的同盟只维持了不到四年，中苏同盟只会更加短命。”  
“他们瞎。”王耀说得斩钉截铁。  
“和南苏不同，中苏之间有源远流长的历史边界争端，这将导致两者矛盾扩大；而由于经济压力，中国将不得不投靠西方的援助。”  
“不需要，中国有苏联的援助。”  
约瑟普冷笑道：“我曾经也那么想——你可得当心些，哪天他不高兴了，说不定会一气呵成地撤专家、撕协议、违反合同。这是苏联人的传统艺能。”  
王耀不想理会这些，他准确地找到了对手的弱点：“你在嫉妒。”  
“并没有，我在想，得亏你是个大国。”

王耀没有理解这句话，所幸约瑟普自顾自地说了下去：“中苏联盟到底是什么性质的联盟？中国到底是苏联的卫星国，还是平起平坐的合伙人？”约瑟普深吸了口气，“你肯定想告诉我，你们是平等的，所有党都是平等的，对吧？”  
“没错。”  
“别演了——他许诺了你什么？”  
王耀犹豫了一下：“……亚洲。斯大林曾和毛主席协议，他们领导欧洲，我们领导亚洲。”  
出乎王耀的意料，约瑟普竟然笑出了声：“所以说，难怪有传言，你嘴上说要援助兄弟党、解放东南亚，其实就是想恢复——那叫什么来着，朝贡体系？我得说，王，你实在是太冠冕堂皇、太不真诚了，甚至不如布拉金斯基可爱。”  
王耀满脸震怒：“我们——”  
“我说着玩的。我没相信。”  
“……”  
“别那么看我。我再告诉你一件事，布拉金斯基曾经，”约瑟普几不可查地叹了口气，“要把巴尔干给我。他是真心的。”  
“……”  
“拿稳你的亚洲，但你得知道，这不代表你和布拉金斯基是平等的。”  
“……”  
“我得说，王，上次见面的时候，你可比现在自信多了。”这说的，是1957年的莫斯科会议，那次会议上王耀坚定地表达了对伊利亚的支持，而约瑟普深感被骗、拒绝签字后愤然离去。

约瑟普似乎也有点累了，他坐回了沙发上，再次说起外界对中苏同盟的猜测，和几年前相比，现在的传言显然对北京与莫斯科的友谊更有信心了：“除了我，没人相信中苏会分裂。”  
“这是因为你带着有色眼镜。”  
“并没有。有个传言说，因为1949年以来北京一直指责贝尔格莱德的背叛，但莫斯科率先选择和解，中共一度难以接受？”  
“这不值得生气。”王耀语气平和。  
“中苏关系……非常复杂而微妙。”约瑟普向后一靠，声音有些疲惫，“但我有我的直觉。事实上，你费那么大功夫来攻击我，其实是想指桑骂槐。”  
“……”  
“或许布拉金斯基会觉得，你是为了和我争夺那些新独立的国家、为了扩大自己的影响，但我知道，你更想用攻击我作为手段，迫使莫斯科支持北京的激进立场。你厌恶和缓。”  
“……”  
“别害怕，这也是只有我能猜到的事。”约瑟普笑了笑，“我也没想说出去——不过，既然是指桑骂槐，那起码被骂的人，得意识到吧？”  
“……”  
“不用谢我。”

王耀陷入了沉默，而约瑟普的声音也低沉了些：“我曾经犹豫过，如何应对中国的攻击和诽谤，是完全置之不理呢，还是发动强势的意识形态反击？”  
“还没决定好？”  
“说实话，没有。在印度尼西亚，苏加诺总统告诉我，他不希望社会主义阵营内部或者亚非国家之间出现裂痕，甚至提出愿意当南中之间的调解员。”  
“……”  
“这或许就是为什么，你觉得印度西尼亚共产党不配合你。”约瑟普微微摇了摇头，“不要变成第二个布拉金斯基，王。”  
“……”  
“关于南中关系……我们也不希望看到最终的分裂结果。我们希望同中国人维持友好关系。但是如果中国人联合起来指责我们，那么这就是你们的问题了。”  
王耀漠然道：“这当然毫无疑问是你的问题，约瑟普•瓦尔特。你的表演毫无诚意，你只是想把恶化两国关系的责任甩到我身上。”  
约瑟普惊讶道：“什么，这难道不是你的责任吗——王，摸摸你大概并不存在的良心，当初我可一直在对你释放善意；你开始辱骂我的时候，甚至都不认识我呢，对吧？”  
“你想挑拨中苏关系。”  
“对你亲爱的盟友有点信心，不要好像这个同盟风一吹就散架了似的。”约瑟普换上了调笑的语气，“如果我出现在北京，你岂不是要吓坏了？”  
王耀立刻回击：“我不欢迎你来北京。”  
“你不欢迎，还是布拉金斯基不欢迎？”  
“这没有区别。”  
约瑟普笑道：“希望如此。”他站了起来，“我该回去了。”  
王耀冷漠地点点头，甚至没想着做做样子送客，约瑟普笑得更开心了，他走近王耀，凑到中国人耳边，用确定无法被窃听器捕捉到的音量道：“正如铁托所说，莫斯科与北京之间轻微的摩擦和冲突逐渐出现，这对贝尔格莱德来说是一个机会。”  
在王耀开口前，约瑟普后退了一步，欢快地道：“王，如果有朝一日……贝尔格莱德总是乐意提供援助的，我一直是个好同志。当然，如果你‘被迫’——”约瑟普巧妙地咬了重音，“要做什么，那南斯拉夫决定，拒绝进行无休止的相互谴责和对骂，因为这最终不会带来任何切实的结果。”  
约瑟普离开了。

王耀脑海中一团乱麻，他在沙发上沉默地、一动不动地坐着，直到贝尼迪克托夫敲了敲门：“您的电话。”  
毫无疑问，伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基的电话。他不是个忍得住的人。  
伊利亚的语气十分平和，似乎对适才的对话一无所知，他告诉王耀，有个来自开罗的情报，说铁托想请求纳赛尔帮助改善南中关系：“纳赛尔不愿意。”  
“即使他愿意，我也不愿意。”  
伊利亚在电话那头鼓了鼓掌，又说开罗情况尚可，王耀不必跟着约瑟普去接下来几个国家了：“我们在埃塞俄比亚和苏丹都没什么影响力，去了也白去。”  
“我的行程都安排好了。”  
“那，既然你有假期了——”  
“这不是假期！”  
“耀。”伊利亚放软了声音，“它可以是。”  
“……好吧，可以是。”  
“来莫斯科吧，下月要召开苏共二十一大，你可以出席开幕式。”  
“那么赶？”  
“刚刚决定的。为了应对南斯拉夫修正主义的威胁，警告那些热情接待铁托的亚非国家，我们必须做些什么。”

王耀心中有无数疑惑，他反问道：“就因为这个吗？”  
“耀？”  
“我想知道。”  
伊利亚轻笑了起来：“好吧，马上是新年了，我们好久没在一起过新年了。我想你了，耀。”  
王耀想说这就让约瑟普得逞了，想说有很多事都比在一起过新年重要，甚至差点让“你是不是真想缓和对南关系”冲口而出，但片刻后，他还是笑着应道：“当然。我也想你了，伊廖沙。”  
中国人听见苏联人满意的嗓音从电话那头传来，不知道为什么，他觉得这串俄语非常刺耳：  
“我就知道耀会答应的——专机明早十点起飞。”

（本文参考周万《与中苏争夺第三世界：1958～1959年铁托的亚非之行》、沈志华《窥视中国：美国情报机构眼中的红色对手》）

注：  
[1] 其时，埃及已与叙利亚合并为阿拉伯联合共和国，计划加盟方还包括伊拉克，但为行文流畅，本文仍分别称埃及、叙利亚。  
[2] 《法新社报道：苏“真理报”载文纪念斯大林诞辰》，载《参考消息》，1958年12月23日。  
[3] 《发电能力世界第一，建设规模空前巨大，斯大林格勒水电站提前开始发电》，载《参考消息》，1958年12月25日。  
[4] 历史上，在铁托前往埃及的路上，他吃惊地发现纳赛尔准备在欢迎词中猛烈地抨击埃及共产党和苏联。为了向纳赛尔施压、让他不要这么做，铁托决定不直接前往埃及，而是调转船头去了叙利亚。在铁托这种坚决态度的影响下，纳赛尔不得不在他的演讲中绕过了埃及共产党，并且完全不对苏联进行攻击。  
[5] 一位苏联外交官告诉中国外交人员，南斯拉夫大使约瑟夫• 德杰德加（Josip Djerdja）对纳赛尔说苏联已经命令埃及共产党人暗 杀他，并且要他增强自己的安全保卫措施。见中国外交部档案馆，10 7-00316-06，《阿联与南斯拉夫关系，南领导人铁托访问阿联等》，1959年2月7日。  
[6] 《金日成首相在上海万人欢迎会上发表演说，朝中人民永远一道前进，以苏联为首的社会主义大家庭的团结是不可战胜的力量》，载《人民日报》，1958年12月6日。


End file.
